


Cover Art for 'The Ruin of Souls' by Emptycel

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Emptycel's 'The Ruin of Souls'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'The Ruin of Souls' by Emptycel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptycel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ruin of Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926252) by [emptycel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycel/pseuds/emptycel). 



> I've wanted to do a cover for this story for AGES now but have been so busy with other things that I just never seemed to get around to it before now. I thought the story premise here was a little... odd at first. If it hadn't been written by an author I already knew and admired I might not even have read it. I would have missed out on something really neat if I hadn't.

  



End file.
